Incarnated Soul of the Flames
by Anomynous Nin
Summary: Himura Eira was only a normal girl who moved to Karakura with a difficult life. However, things changed when she suddenly fights along side Ichigo and friends, and her soul is wanted by a mysterious dark organization. Pairings undecided. For Miden-chan.


Hey, Bleach fans! Step right up, as it is I, Anomynou Nin, with a very new story to give out for all of you! Yep, you hear me right. A new story to please all of you fans!

Ok, in all seriousness, I'm writing this story totally as a request by someone by the name of Midenigufutsu koyote. And to be honest, this is the first time that I'm making a request for someone. And it's about time for me to try out something new for the change. So Miden-chan, this for you!

This story is about an OC who moved to Karakura Town to start a new life, but it started out pretty tough for her, as she was generally treated as an outsider to everyone at school. However, things suddenly changed for her and she found herself fighting against Hollows along with all the familiar cast of the series. However, not only does she have to fight to survive, but she must face against an unknown organization who seeks her soul...

And that's the summary for it. But just to make sure, I'll try to incorporate the storyline of the series into the original storyline so that things won't get a little disappointed. And I'll try to balance things out, or else, if it's unbalanced, it'll be pretty much a failure... Like my first few fics starring an OC... Also, the pairings are undecided. That is something that we'll have to wait and see.

Anyways, without further ado, let's start it off with the prologue of the story! Enjoy!

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks_

**"Hollow speaking"**

**Zanpakutou/Technique**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. That one OC belongs to Midenigufutsu koyote herself.

**Prologue:**

**Betrayal**

Not too long ago, within the country of Japan...

It was a long and silent night. At that time of the night, in which the sky is black, guided by the blinking stars, the white moon was at its full state that night. In its complete state, the light of the moon was shining down on the earth, giving it a crystal clear view of the surface. The night was young, as the time was silent. And everything was peaceful all throughout the night...

... However, the peaceful night was disrupted by the same of blades slashing through the air and skin, the cries of hallowed creatures were radiating around the perimeter of a deep forest hidden within the region of Tokyo. Blood was spilled all over the place, tainting the nearby trees. A single warrior, wielding a katana in her hand, found herself facing her two last opponents within the forest, which acted as a battlefield for her.

Those two opponents were large monsters that do not exist in this world. One has a form of a large spider, its legs shaped like a blade, and its mask resembled a skeleton form of a spider's head. The other has a form of a large gorilla, slightly bigger than the spider-like monster. Its back was filled with razor-like claws, and its fore-arms had the same ones, however they were aligned together. Its mask was that of a gorilla, in a skeleton state.

The young female samurai was panting heavily from slashing through all of her enemies with her single katana, as she only sustain minor wounds. She had long black hair with the right side of her bangs being tucked behind her ear, as well as her hair being tied into a pig-tail. She also had a pair of blue cerulean eyes. Her black shihakusho was partially covered with blood stains of her defeated enemies. She held up her defensive position against her two remaining enemies, who looked like they were prepared to attack her at any time.

Then, the spider-like monster screeched out, as it jumped off from the ground and dived itself towards her, attempting to cut her up with its blade-like arms. However, she jumped back just in time to avoid its sudden dive attack, as she formed a single handseal with her free left hand. "**Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!**" she quickly chanted out an incantation. "**Hado number 31: Shakkaho!**" She then shot out a red ball of energy from the palm of her hand, as it hit the spider monster directly, encasing it in black smoke.

The monster coughed up a little, as it was recovering from the sudden attack by its enemy. When the smoke cleared, she wasn't there in its eyes. Before it could react, the female samurai suddenly attacked from above, plunging her katana straight into its mask upon landing on it. She twisted her katana a little, before sliding it to the left, cutting the monster's head.

She soon noticed the other monster, the gorilla-like one, attacking her as soon as she finished off the first one. She jumped off once again to avoid a straight downward punch, striking its fallen ally. As she landed a few feet back from the monster, she charged straight towards it, attempting slash it during her charge. However, just as soon as she made a quick slash, the gorilla-like monster stopped it with one of its razor-like claws from its arm. It pushed her off from it as it let out a battle cry. Focusing its entire energy into both if its fists, it thrust out a large beam from its fists, as it headed straight at the samurai.

Having no time to dodge it in time, she could only move her katana in front of her in attempt to block it. However, upon collision, the force of the beam was too strong, pushing her straight back towards a tree behind her, where she crashed herself into it and let herself being blasted into by the monster's beam attack.

Upon impact, a large dust of dirt surrounded the area. As soon as it cleared, the female samurai was left lying down on the ground, surrounded by the remains of the spot around her as the result of the beam's impact. The gorilla monster slowly walked towards the fallen samurai, before grabbing her by the right hand holding her katana and lifted her up from the ground. Her eyes were closed, showing the fact that she was unconscious.

As the monster was about to make a finishing blow on her, the samurai's eyes suddenly opened wide, as she quickly drew a symbole in the air with her free hand. "**Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!**" she called out an incantation. "**Bakudo number 9: Geki!**"

The gorilla monster suddenly got paralyzed, unable to make the following movements. The samurai slipped herself off from the monster's hold, dropping back down to the ground. Then, with no time to waste, she made a horizontal slash to its guts, then a vertical slash straight to its head, making sure to hit its vital point. With that, the last monster fell to the ground, as blood was spewing out of its slashed wounds, staining her black shihakusho even more.

Now, the female samurai knelt down to the ground, panting heavily, as she had finished off the last of her enemies. Around her were the corpses of the many enemies that she had slain, and having defeat every single one of them was a surprise, even for her. She didn't know how there could be this many monsters, and it was too strange that they all came together to attack her and her teammates.

Then, she quickly remembered something. "Oh no! Rina! Kaoru! Hazuki!" She didn't want to waste any more time. She pulled herself up, ignoring her tired state, and she quickly ran through the forest, to the direction where her comrades are still fighting against their half of the enemies.

She was separated from her teammates when those monsters attacked them. She was unable to reach them out for help, when those monsters kept on pushing her further and further away from her teammates. And now that they were out of the way, she could only hope that she could reach them just in time to aid them. She kept on running through the forest, passing by numerous of trees, in search for her distressed allies.

She soon stopped running, when she reached what looked like another battle site around the forest. She looked around her to see the corpses of the masked monsters lying around the area, partially covered by slash marks that could only be from a katana. It seemed as if her teammates were already done with slaying the creatures, but still, she couldn't find them anywhere around the area. Could they have been gone already, to search for her?

As she continued to scan through the area, her eyes suddenly went wide, as she spotted two human bodies lying on their stomach, within the many corpses of the monsters. She recognized her allies right away, as they both wore the same black shihakusho as her. "No...! Rina! Kaoru!" she cried out to her fallen comrades, as she ran towards them. As she knelt down besides her two teammates, who had blond hair and silver hair respectively, she examined their bodies. Just as she feared. They were covered with numerous of wounds, both small and large. It seemed that the large gash that they both received on their backs had decided their fate. She looked down at their corpses with a sadden look. "May you rest in peace... My friends..."

She was about to mourn for the loss of her friends, when she noticed something odd about their last wound. As she examined it more closely, she realized that it wasn't an ordinary wound made by the claws of the monsters. It looked like it was formed by a weapon's strike. "A weapon... Someone must have struck them down while they were off-guard..." she said. Now that she thought about it, there was only one other ally left, someone named Hazuki. His body wasn't anywhere with the two fallen bodies, so maybe he was still alive.

If that was the case, then could it be that those slash marks were formed by...?

Suddenly, she heard the sounds of chains clinging against each other from behind. Realizing what they were, she quickly turned around and blocked the upcoming attack from behind, only to have the weapon whipped around her katana and took it in its hold, being supported by the chains connected to it. "A sickle...!" she shouted.

"Ah damn it! I moved in too late!" she suddenly heard a voice. She recognized that voice, as it belonged to a certain someone. And now that she thought about it, the sickle looked all too familiar, like it was a transformed state of a katana. Then, she gasped in realization, as she looked up to see a shadowy figure standing on a branch of a tree situating a few feet away from her.

Even though his appearance is shadowed, she could still see what he looked like, thanks to the light of the moon. That man had silver hair, its length from the back stopped at the bottom of his neck and his bangs being separated from the middle to frame the side of his face. He had a pair of gold eyes, ones that looked almost menacing in someone's view. He also had a lightning-shaped mark on the bottom of his left eye. Just like the other three, he also wore a black shihakusho. He was holding a series of chains in his hands that were each connected to each other all the way to the sickle on the first end. And the other end, it was another weapon that looked like a short sword. He seemed to have an annoyed look on his face, as if he had missed his shot.

"Hazuki!" the female samurai shouted the name of her attacker, shocked to see that her own ally attacked her. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Huh? What does it look like, Saeko-chan?" he asked, as his annoyed look was changed into a devious look, his smile looking as dark as the shadow covering his front. "I'm trying to kill you, that's all."

"Kill me?" When he said that, the female samurai, who is named Saeko, was shocked to hear that. So her own ally was definitely trying to attack her. "So... Rina and Kaoru... You did this to them?" she asked, as she looked back at the corpses of her two fallen comrades.

"Well, of course." he replied. "In fact, those two are really such annoying pests. They were always in my way from achieving my objective, so I had to kill them right where they least expect it. And to be honest, it feels great to get rid of them once and for all."

"But... why! Why did you kill them! Your own comrades!"

"Didn't I tell you? I killed them because they were in my way." he repeated. "Although, I have to admit, it was such a waste of energy to kill them first, when I had intended to kill you instead."

"Just what is it about me that you want to kill me so badly? What do I got to do with this? Answer me, Hazuki!"

"Well, since you gently asked, I'm gonna make this short and simple." he said, as he slowly reached out his hand towards his far-away ally. "The pendant. I need it."

"My... pendant?" she repeated his words, as she looked down to her crimson cross-shaped pendant that was hanging around her neck. What does her pendant have to do with it? "What do you want my pendant for?"

"Remember how you told me that your pendant is important to you?" he asked. "And that it was passed onto each generation of your family? You said that your family cherished that pendant and went as far as to protect it from the clutches of their enemies. When I think about it, maybe your pendant holds a hidden power that is just as my lord described that power to be. So, that's when I realize that your pendant is something that I want. Something that my lord wants."

"Your lord?" she said, surprised to hear that Hazuki was under orders of someone that she didn't know about. That lord was responsible for ordering Hazuki to try and kill her and her comrades, and that thought angered her.

"Yes. Although, he didn't explicitly said to kill you and take your pendant. So I'll give you one chance. Give me the pendant and you'll live. If not, then you'll die just like the other two. How's that sound?"

She was given a chance to continue living on, if she handed the pendant to him. However, she found herself unable to do so, because of his actions towards her fallen allies. "After what you have done to Rina and Kaoru, your two friends... You expect me to let you get away with this, you bastard?" she shouted, as she swung her katana free of the chained sickle's hold, as the latter flew back towards its wielder.

Hazuki caught the weapon in his free hand, his expression becoming bitter at Saeko's reply. "So instead of continuing on living, you decided to sacrifice your life to try and stop me? You should have known better, Saeko-chan."

"I don't know who ordered you to do this... But after I'm done with you, I'll go after your lord and make him pay for his actions! I swear it upon my friends' death!" she yelled, as she suddenly vanished from Hazuki's view.

Realizing that she used a quick step technique, he looked around him to search for her. However, Saeko suddenly appeared above him, ready to strike him down with her blade, just as his eyes detected her. "Hazuki!" she cried out.

Hazuki sighed. He had thought that he would avoid any more pointless battles, but somehow, Saeko forced him to engage once again. "Oh well. Can't be helped." he said, as he hold both his sickle and short sword in front of him. Small wind was blowing through his hair and folds of his shihakusho, as he unleashed his attack. "**Blow them into the devastating gale, Kage no Shingaikaze!**" he shouted out, just as the wind was blowing violently in his surroundings.

Before she could slash him down, the wind was blowing against her, delaying her slash. When she was able to attack him, she found herself slashing through the empty air. As she landed on the same branch where Hazuki was before, she looked around her surroundings, knowing his familiar attack. "Kage no Shingaikaze!"

She remembered how that attack works. If she could keep her head up high, she would be able to withstand the attack. As she continued to check her surroundings for any incoming attack, she felt a strong wind blowing to her left. She quickly turned to that direction to intercept something, however, her left hip was slashed off by an unknown attack. She groaned in pain, as she held her wounded hip with her free left hand. She didn't realize that another strong wind was coming from the back, as another slash was made to her back. With each consecutive wind, she was slashed on her right cheek, left shoulder and right leg. She groaned out in pain, as she knelt down on her injured leg, but she slowly stood up to try and resist it.

The wind was blowing from the back again, and this time, she turned around and intercepted the incoming attack, parrying it just as soon as it connected against her katana. Another strong wind was blowing to her right, and she quickly deflected it from that direction. With each and every passing wind, she blocked each attack, with difficulty, if it weren't for her wounds.

"You can't attack me like this forever, Hazuki!" she shouted out, as she blocked yet another attack. "I've seen that technique before! It's useless to keep on attacking like this, if you don't face me head-on! Come on out, Hazuki!" As she successfully blocked yet another slash, she waited for the next one to come after her.

"Heh... If that's the case..." Hazuki's voice was heard through the air. Saeko continued to look around for any incoming attack. However, that was when her guard was down.

She noticed too late that Hazuki suddenly appeared in front of her. As she looked at him, he had a sinister smile on his face. And before she knew it, something struck her, as she widened her eyes in shock. She didn't feel any blow from her body, but her eyes were moving down below to see what happened. That was when she realized.

Her chest has been thrust through by Hazuki's arm.

She couldn't move her body, as if it was paralyzed by the impalement from his arm. Hazuki quickly removed his arm out of her, being covered with the blood of his struck enemy. And in his hand resided her pendant. "The pendant... is mine." he said, with a sinister smile.

Saeko's body then fell backwards, her hand unable to hold onto her katana any longer, as it fell back along with her. She fell down towards the ground, crashing onto it hard on her stomach, before her katana was struck to it as well.

She could no longer move her body. It could only twitch as the result of the nervous system being severely damaged. She turned her eyes to the side, as Hazuki landed next to her at the same time as her eyes were turned. He knelt down on one knee, as he looked at his defeated ally, a sign of corrupted victory showing on his face. "To be honest, I had hope that it wouldn't lead us to this. We could have spend more time with each other, if you weren't so arrogant, Saeko-chan."

"Hazuki... Why...?"

"Like I said, I'm under orders from my lord, to retrieve your pendant to him. I should have let you live, if you had turned up on the offer. But you chose the opposite, and I had no other choice, but to kill you in order to achieve my goal."

"Hazuki... Are you... betraying the Soul Society...?"

"Hm... Can't say. But if the others knew that I was the one who killed you and the other two, they would hunt me down. And the only place I can hide is at my lord's place. So yeah, I am betraying the Soul Society, in favor of my lord."

"Hazuki... You..." She couldn't speak any more, as she coughed up blood from her throat.

"Save your breath, if you don't want to die soon." he said, as he stood back up from the ground. "It was nice knowing you, Saeko-chan. We would have something special, if we weren't led into this. But either way, it's a win-win situation for me. Hah hah hah!" he laughed. He turned on his heels, as he began to walk away from the dying Saeko. "So long, Saeko-chan! I'll see you in the Nothingness!" Along the way, he kept on laughing like a maniacal killer.

Saeko was left lying on the ground, her blood seeping out from the wound and stained the muddy ground. Her body soon no longer twitched, and her her vision was starting to get blurry. _'I... can't feel anything anymore... I can't... see anything anymore...' _she thought. _'Am I... dying...?'_

She couldn't do anything anymore. She was fatally wounded and there was no one around to save her. All she do was to wait for death to take her, into the world that was neither Heaven or Hell. Only Nothing. Before she abandon all of her will to live, she saw something shining in front of her, even through her blurry vision. She mustered up the will to move her eyes to the front to see what was going on. She saw someone standing in front of her, a light surrounding her appearance. "Y... You..."

The person in front of her was a more matured woman, with long black hair and a pair of dark blue eyes, as well as jewel-encrusted necklace around her forehead. The outfit that she was wearing was mostly unnatural for any women to wear. She was wearing a red full-body samurai armor with high shoulder armors, save for the head. On her back was a large, circular chakram, along with two spears attached to her back, all covered in flames. She looked down at the fallen samurai, just inches away from death.

"Yukimura Saeko..." she first spoke.

"What... are you doing here...?" Saeko said, surprised to see a familiar someone standing in front of her, on the verge of death.

"Your time has not yet come. Your presence is still needed in both this world and your world. It is not the time for you to disappear from this world yet."

"What... are you talking about...? I'm dying..."

"You still have a role to do to accomplish. The fact that you are dying doesn't signify your end. It signifies the beginning of your journey."

"What...?" Saeko didn't understand. What was the woman talking about? The beginning of her journey, just when she was about to die.

"You will understand soon enough." she said, as she knelt down in front of Saeko, her hand reaching out to her, waiting for her to grasp it. "Hold my hand, Saeko. And I will guide you to your new journey. Your time isn't now yet. You still have to accomplish a certain task. A task that you yourself must do."

"A... task...?" Saeko said. She understood that the woman wanted her to grab her hand, but in the state that she was in, it was almost impossible for her to do such a simple action. But she persevered and mustered up her entire strength to move at least her single arm. She moved her arm with large difficulty and attempted to reach out for the woman's hand with her own. Finally she was able to reach out to her, as the two of them suddenly glowed upon the connection of both hands together.

The glowing soon stopped, and the woman disappeared from the spot. Saeko's arm fell to the ground lifelessly, as her eyes showed no sign of life. She was no longer alive.

However, something slowly manifested within her, as it slowly flew up from her body. There appeared a spiritual body, standing on the lifeless body of the fallen samurai. The body looked up to the sky, staring at the full moon, which soon fell to the horizon. As it exposed its appearance for a few seconds, it suddenly glowed into a blind light. And when the light soon dissipated, there was a ball of light energy, floating on where the spiritual body was. Then, slowly, it started to float higher in the air, leaving the bloodstain forest filled with the corpses of the fallen fighters.

As soon as the spiritual body flew up to the sky, the sun began to rise in the opposite horizon, shooting out a ray of light down on the Earth.

And thus, the new day marked the beginning of a new journey...

**End of prologue**

Well, there you guys have it. The prologue of my new story. But I have to tell you guys that I do not seek to make it a masterpiece. I just wanna make it upon someone's request, something that I didn't do before. So, if you guys like the prologue and are eager to know what happens next, then good for you! As for the others with the opposite reaction, then I apologize.

All and all, this is for Midenigufutsu koyote. So Miden-chan, I hope you are happy with the prologue!

Well, until then, Ja ne! And review, Kudasai!


End file.
